Fascination
by princesskag03
Summary: The team has been called in for a case and so is the FBI, will they get along in the joint investigation. What happens when Ziva is made the new director of Mossad, what happened to her father.Crossover with Bones-TIVA, McABBY, JIBBS Included.
1. Crossing Paths

**Fascination **

**Summary: **A case has 2 different teams, come together- Crossover with Bones

**Characters: **Tony DiNozzo, Seeley Booth, Ziva David, Temperance Brennan, Timothy McGee, Jack Hodgins, Abby Scuito, Angela Montenegro, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Camille Saroyan, Jenny Shepherd

**NCIS Season: **5 but Ziva's style comes from season 6

**Bones Season: **4

**Disclaimer: ** I Don't own any part of Bones or NCIS :(

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**()() Chapter 1 ()() **

Tony walked into the Bullpen and plopped down at his desk. He was tired because he had woken up early to make it to work on time. He did not want to hear the wrath of his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs so early in the morning, especially since he had been out of town for 2 weeks to go to a family reunion which just wore him out and he dreaded going to the next one. He looked on the desk of his Boss and saw a cup of coffee so he knew his boss was here, and probably with the director _"Only God knows what they are doing in there" _he said to him self. Then Looked at 'Probies' Timothy McGee's desk and saw his things already placed there and figured he was with Abby _"Doing some Geeky ….whatever"_ Tony thought, Then looked at his partners desk and noticed that Ziva David was not there. _"She could be getting Coffee but her stuff is not here"_. He started to think maybe she was out sick but she never gets sick she is a ninja for Pete's sake.

"Probie, Where's Ziva?" Tony asked McGee who just exited from the elevator leading to Abby's Lab.

"Well good morning to you too Tony" McGee said sarcastically

"Just answer the question McSarcastic" Tony replied

"well she left 3 days after you did, no one knows where she is except for maybe the director but she is not telling anyone" McGee replied.

"Hmm odd that woman" Tony mumbled.

"What was that?" McGee asked while sitting at his desk

"What…oh Nothing" Tony falsely reassured

Then Gibbs came down the stairs leading to the Directors office

"Gear up!!!" He shouted to his team

Tony and McGee quickly grabbed their guns and their fully packed Backpacks. Gibbs went to his desk and did the same, And walked into the elevator.

In the elevator Tony asked "What about Ziva Boss?"

"Director has her, some where only God knows." Gibbs said Coldly to indicate 'End-of-Discussion'

**__At The Crime Scene__ **

They were Surprised to see the body was not a body at all but a skeleton with little flesh dressed in a sailors suit

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called

"Photos, Got it Boss." Tony replied

"McGee!" Gibbs called again

"Sketches, On it" McGee replied

A small smile crept on his face at the answers, his agents were well trained indeed, but as it quickly came it quickly faded when the shout of voice ruined his mood.

"Don't touch those Bones!!!" An angry woman yelled

With that Tony and McGee stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

She had auburn hair blue-ish and Grey-ish eyes, small frame, wearing a blue jumpsuit that said 'Jeffersonian' and Boots.

Gibbs turned around and looked at her Blue met Blue in a heated match for command.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked Coldly

"I don't feel that I should tell my name first since you are the one that asked the question" she replied in the same tone.

"_She is smart I have to give her that" _Gibbs thought

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" Gibbs replied

"Doctor Temperance Brennan, with the Jeffersonian" She replied

"Well Doctor Brennan, as you can see this is a naval officer so it falls under our jurisdiction." Gibbs explained still looking into her cold stern eyes her gaze matching his, still fighting for command he had to admit she was stubborn but not as stubborn as Ziva that was for sure.

"Well that maybe true but I can say this, you will not determine the owner of those bones with out me, Agent Gibbs" She said confidently

"Really now?" Gibbs said sarcastically

"Yes I am a forensic anthropologist, I make my living on studying Bones " She answered not picking up on the sarcasm

McGee looked up extremely quickly after her statement.

"I know you, You are the author of 'Bred in The Bone' I absolutely love that book" McGee stated.

"Thank you" Brennan replied

Gibbs gave McGee a look to shut up, McGee got the message and did just that.

"ok, how about we have a joint investigation, your team works with mine?" Gibbs suggested.

"Deal" She held out her hand and he shook it to make it official.

Just then she heard someone yell.

"Bones!" She turned around at her nick name to find Seeley Booth come up behind her.

"What is going on here?" Booth asked her

"A Joint investigation" She replied "we are going to be working with NCIS on this case"

"oh" was all he could say and eyed the older man in front of him he had silver hair and icy blue eyes. He then introduced himself "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI I am Doctor Brennan's Partner"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the word 'FBI' oh how he hated them and then he eyed the man, who had brown eyes black-ish and Brown-ish hair. Then asked " you were you in the Army?"

Booth looked at him suspiciously the replied "yeah sniper, You ?"

"Sniper- Marine, Special Agent Gibbs" Gibbs held out his hand and Booth shook it a new bond was formed between them.

"Can I look at the Bones now?" Brennan asked getting impatient

Gibbs stepped aside to allow her through.

Brennan moved over to the body and made her analyst

"male in his early 30's, European, Cause of death seems to be Blunt force trauma to the head but we will to take this back to the Jeffersonian"

"You heard the Lady All Back to the Jeffersonian!!!" Booth Yelled To the other workers

"Are you coming Agent Gibbs" Brennan asked

"yeah but we need to pick up another person, and I need coffee" Gibbs replied and went back to the truck and Tony and McGee were not far behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading **

**TBC if you would like **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	2. The Victim

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones or NCIS **

****

_**()() Chapter 2 ()() **_

Gibbs, Tony and McGee walked into NCIS headquarters and quickly changed into their normal clothes and discarded their 'NCIS' logo-ed ones.

"Boss are we really doing a joint investigation with the FBI?" Tony asked disgusted

"No, we are doing a joint investigation with Dr. Brennan who happens to be the partner of an FBI agent" McGee answered

"I know, isn't she hot?" Tony replied

'Slap' Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head then replied "Get you head out of the gutter DiNozzo"

"My head wasn't really in the gutter…"

Gibbs shot him a look .

"Yes Boss" Tony replied

Then Walked away going down to Abby's Lab with two Caff-Pows

**///ABBY'S LAB/// **

Abby was bobbing head to the beat of the heavy metal music blasting around in her lab. While sucking what little life her Caff-Pow held, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She quickly jumped and turned around. And found a going deaf Gibbs, with not 1 but 2 Caff-Pows in his hands. Abby turned down the music and faced him again then said "Jeez Gibbs you scared me half to death"

"Abby what did find on the pictures Tony sent you?" Gibbs Bypassed the comment and Asked

"Well I noticed some slime but I cant test it because 1) I don't have the slime and 2) even if I had the slime I would not be able to test it because we do not have the right equipment" Abby stated Then she started to name the equipments she would need in one big rant.

And Gibbs just kept nodding like an idiot because he had no idea what she was talking about.

"….I mean I love my Labby, but there is just something that it just doesn't have" Abby finally finished.

"Well I am on my way to the Jeffa-something" Gibbs replied looking a little confused

"_And that doctor reminds me of someone, but I can rule out Abby" _

"Jeffa-something as in the Jeffersonian Institute" Abby asked her eyes lighting up

"Aww yeah that is what Dr. Brennan said" Gibbs replied recalling his memory

"As in Doctor Temperance Brennan, The famous Anthropologist and the Author also the writer of the article 'Bone Formalities'" Abby asked

"Yeah" Gibbs asked looking utterly confused

"I cannot believe you met her and you did not get me an autograph" Abby pouted

"Well we were on our way over there and I- " Gibbs started but was interrupted by Abby

"Gibbs can I come please, pretty please?!!" Abby begged

A small smile crept unto his lips "Sure Abby I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Oh Gibbs one more question, what is the other Caf-Pow for?" Abby asked as they walked out of her lab.

"The car ride" Gibbs replied

Abby just smiled

**----Jeffersonian---- **

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian with Booth and the skeleton was not far behind. And then the skeleton was placed on the platform and with in 1 minuet it was surrounded by a group of experts (Angela, Camille, and Hodgins)

"No!" Brennan shouted to the people on the platform who were surrounding the body

"Sweetie what do you mean 'No' we have a body to identify" Angela stated.

"What she mans is that she volunteered, us for a joint investigation" Booth replied as they both walked onto the platform.

"What why?" Cam asked a little upset.

"Because it was in their jurisdiction and if it was not for me you guys would not have a case to work on" Brennan replied confidently

"She has a point, and I don't mind I am a people person" Hodgins replied smiling

" Yes you are but Gibbs is not" Brennan mumbled

"Who is Gibbs" Cam asked

"You'll see" Brennan and Booth replied at the same time

---------------

Gibbs, McGee, Tony all walked into the Jeffersonian and they were in Awh. It was 20 no 30 times bigger then NCIS.

"I think I died and went to heaven" McGee stated while looking around

"Only you McGeek would think of this as your heaven" Tony mocked

"It's big" was all Gibbs had to say before drinking his coffee.

"Is this a dream? I am standing in thee Jeffersonian" Abby stated then pinched McGee on the arm

"Oww!!!, Abby what was that for?" McGee asked while rubbing the pinched

"Timmy I had to make sure this was real, DUH!!" Abby replied

"Then why not do it to your self?" McGee asked

"Think about it Timmy why would I want to hurt my self?" Abby stated

McGee was going to ask her when a group of people walked up to them.

"Oh hello Agent Gibbs it is so Nice of you to join us" Brennan stated annoyed by his lateness.

"I am glad you find my presence 'Nice' Doctor Brennan" He replied as he looked into her defiant eyes _"Who does she remind me of, and it is not Ziva" _

"Well agent Gibbs I would like to introduce you to Angela Montenegro our face re-constructor, Jack Hodgins our bug and slime analyst, And my boss Camille 'Cam' Saroyan she works with the flesh part of the bodies, And as you know my partner FBI agent Seeley Booth.

" well my team will introduce them selves" Gibbs said simply

"Abby Scuito, Forensic scientist" Abby said as she went first.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, computer analyst" McGee stated.

"Very Special agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, the Senior field Agent" Tony replied with a smile "But we are missing a person"

Brennan forgot how to breathe for a moment before she replied "Nice To meet you"

Which did not go unnoticed by Booth.

"Who are you waiting for?" Cam asked

"You'll meet soon, maybe" Gibbs just replied

Brennan getting annoyed shouted "Why do you answer so vaguely, it is infuriating"

"I know" Gibbs said with a smirk _"I finally know who you remind me of doctor Brennan" _

"You are insufferable" Brennan yelled

Every one on team Gibbs gasp at what she said and looked at Gibbs to she what he was going to do.

"I know" He stated again

Brennan looked at him, then gave up the fight. For now "Let us identify the body" Brennan stated as she walked unto the platform and the rest followed.

One on the platform everyone on the squint squad got to work. About 20 minuets later they had an ID.

Angela came up back onto the platform after she exited to leave for her office to get the ID "Alright everyone The Victim is Mossad Officer…"

"Michael Rivkin" a female voice finished her sentence.

They all looked at the woman who just entered. She showed her badge to the security guard. Who swiped her onto the platform, she walked up Confusion filled the Squint squad and Surprise filled Team Gibbs.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked Taking charge.

"Jenny Shepherd, The Director of NCIS"

The Squints were shocked now.

"Director how did you know the identity of the victim?" McGee asked

"No way you really are the Director?" Jack said stunned.

"Yes I am, and to answer you question McGee. Ziva told she was informed by one of her contacts." Jenny stated simply

"Is she alright, is she hurt?" Abby asked hysterically

"Abby calm down she is alright" Was all she stated

Gibbs caught Jenny's eyes "Where is my agent Jen" he asked coldly

****

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	3. Ziva's Where?

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones or NCIS **

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Bones&NCIS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

_Gibbs caught Jenny's eyes "Where is my agent Jen" he asked coldly _

_**()() Chapter 3 ()() **_

She looked away for a moment then looked at the Jeffersonian Team, Who were looking at them inquisitively.

"Is there a place where were can talk in privet?" Jenny asked.

"Hmm… Oh, Yes, take those stairs and you can use the lounge." Cam advised.

"Thank You" Jenny smiled

"No problem" Cam stated.

"Follow me" she said as she walked off, Gibbs right behind her, but stopped abruptly, then slowly turned around. "As in All of NCIS personnel" Jenny repeated.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"Sure" McGee followed

"Yes Madam Director" Abby stated

"Abby!" Jenny reprimanded

"Sorry" She replied shyly

They walked up the stairs and up to the lounge.

"I wonder what they are going to talk about?" Angela asked

"Probably about the Mystery agent" Hodgins stated

"I wonder who this agent is, and what's his name?" Booth stated clearly NOT hearing the part of the conversation about Ziva.

"Same here" Cam replied, not hearing as well.

"Lets just get to work we need evidence." Brennan commanded.

"Yeah, lets get a move on squints" Booth chimed in "Chop, chop"

**///Jeff. Lounge ///**

The NCIS team ascended the stairs and reached their destination. They were greeted by bold beautiful furniture and plenty of light.

"hooooh" Tony whistled. "This is nice"

"And even up here is big, as big as my lab" Abby stated as she sat down.

"Very nice" McGee replied.

"I must admit I would really like to redecorate my-" Jenny started to go of topic.

"Jen!" Gibbs snapped. "Ziva?"

"Oh that's right, Well I cannot tell you all of the details she will have to explain herself, But I can tell you she is fine, and is in Israel."

"Israel, what is she doing there?" Abby asked

"That she will have to explain" Jenny replied.

"Can we see her?" McGee wondered.

"Yes, she will be arriving tomorrow" Jenny explained.

"When?" Gibbs spoke.

"And are we picking her up?" Tony wondered.

"No we are not picking, she will be meeting us here" Jenny stated.

"Excuse me" Angela stated as she interrupted the conversation. Everyone on the lounge looked in her direction. "we have more information." She stated, then walked down the stairs, the rest followed with the same thought running in their minds.

"_What is Ziva doing in Israel?"_

**----Israel----**

Ziva sat at her desk reviewing over some paper work, that was handed to her for her approval. Seeing everything was in order, she signed it. She did not know how long she was in Israel but it felt like years event though it was only a few weeks. She put the signed papers in the pile with the others and grabbed another folder to overview. Then her phone 'Beeped' indicating that her assistant need something.

"Yes Sarah" Ziva said tiredly, she had been at the headquarters for 14 hours now.

"They are Back now, do I send them in?" She asked hesitantly.

"OfCourse, please" She replied.

Minuets late four Handsome men entered her room. Each with a different eye color. They entered the Door and closed it behind them.

"Shalom Director" One greeted

"Shalom Kios" She replied with a refreshed smile.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Bones&NCIS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**Sorry it is so short really Sleepy which probably made it a little crappy, next chapter will be longer Promise, but you got to review… **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	4. Director David

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones or NCIS **

**A/N: like I said, I will be explaining the men in detail. So be prepared, don't say I didn't warn you. LOL :D **

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Bones&NCIS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

"_Shalom Director" One greeted _

"_Shalom Kios" She replied with a refreshed smile. _

_**()() Chapter 4 ()() **_

Ziva was happy the men had come back safe and sound from the mission these men were like her best friends. And understood her, the best.

Kios was her friend since the 3rd grade, his full name was Isaakios Tzefanyahu but she called him 'Kios' for short. His sparkling green eyes shone at her. And his hair was a dark brown curly. His background was Israeli and American, but he took over the Israeli features, Tan skin and Hair. And his fighting skills were impeccable.

"How was the Mission?" Ziva asked, in a professional tone.

"Successful as always, Director" Another man Answered his smoky grey eyes clear as day.

"Glad to hear, Officer Edwards" Ziva smiled playfully, as the man sulked. Officer Edwards name was Nathaniel Edwards, and she wanted to make sure that he came back from every mission, because he was married with a little girl, her God daughter and wanted to make sure that they would never feel the pain of loss that she did, Nathaniel had blonde hair and silver like grey eyes. He was another Mixed Mossad member, who lives in England. And was with Mossad because of his background Israeli and British. Since it was dangerous to wear your wedding ring on your hands when going on missions he wore in discretely around his neck.

"How come, you call everyone by their nick name or name but me by last name?" He asked.

"That is because you are special" Ziva stated. As she stood up from her desk. Smiling.

"But I am more special to you right, Zivi my darling?" Adin replied while walking up to her and kissing her softly on the cheek. Adin had black hair and piercing blue eyes and a smooth yet seductive tone in voice. Adin lived up to his name which means Handsome, Kind, Loving and passionate. Adin was not shy about showing his affections of love to his female director. To the point where Ziva had gotten used to the gifts, as well as nicknames and kisses on the cheeks and hugs as well as an occasional hand gliding on her butt, He was like a more mature Israeli Tony. But only Adin was able to get away with such actions in her Book, he was her best friend she knew him since she was in kindergarten, they went through Mossad training Together as well. Adin's name is Adin David(Dahh-Veed). Ziva's Father was pressuring her to marry Adin because, his name was the same as hers, saying she would always be David. Even though she was married, Adin last name was David, but they were in No relation to each other what so ever. Adin is also mixed With Israeli and is from Madrid(Spain).

"Stop slobbering, all over our director. Adin " Samuel Mason stated. His Hazel eyes clear to see and his light brown hair glistened. Ziva had a crush on him in the eighth grade through till high school, when she finally confessed to him and found out, that he was what Tony calls plays for the other team, Ziva stopped liking him in a romantic way, but remained friends.

Ziva loved the way they all matched unconsciously. All wearing black or a dark unnoticeable blue. With a tie that matched their eye color Ziva felt that it was somewhat funny, but decided not say anything about it.

"Director you called us in here, may we ask what about?" Kios asked.

"Yes, I am sure that you know of the current situation and reason why I was appointed Director.

"Yes" They all replied.

_Flashback Mode: _

_Ziva was sitting at her Desk at the NCIS building, Tony just left little over 5days prior and Ziva was enjoying the peace and quiet. McGee just got back form getting his coffee and Gibbs was off to get more Coffee, it was a slow day, just paper work. She finished her paper work 5 hours later. She looked at the time it read 9:45. She was saving the information and getting ready to leave when her phone rings. _

"_Shalom Ziva speaking"____Ziva answered. _

"_Ziva, it is Michael Basshan, you are needed in Israel__." He stated _

"_What for, did I not quit Mossad?" Ziva asked _

"_Yes, but Ziva it is Urgent" __He stated _

"_What does my father, want from me? Put him on the phone." Ziva commanded._

"_Ziva your father is Missing" __He replied. _

"_What do you mean, missing?" Ziva asked. _

"_He had been gone for 3 weeks, he was only supposed to be gone for 2 days__" _

"_Back in 2days from where?" She asked. _

"_I cannot tell you that over the phone, you must come to Tel Aviv immediately"__ He stated _

"_Alright, I am coming. But I expect a full explanation" Ziva ordered_

"_Ofcourse__" _

"_Fine" Ziva said then hung up the phone. _

_Ziva ran up to the directors office, Jenny had not left yet. So she could talk to her. After the second knock. Jenny opened the door. _

"_Ziva your still here?" Jenny asked_

"_I could say the same thing to you." Ziva replied, while jenny let her in. _

"_I was just finishing up some work." Jenny answered._

"_As was I, when I get a call telling me I need to come to Israel." Ziva stated. _

"_From who?"_

" _Michael Basshan"_

"_And why" jenny asked. _

"_Because my father has gone missing, for the past 3 weeks" _

"_And your finding out about this now" Jenny stated_

"_It is protocol, after 3 weeks they call in reinforcements."_

"_Are you going to go?" _

"_Yes, but I wanted to ask you to keep this quiet, tell no one?" Ziva asked _

"_Ofcourse, When are you coming back?" Jenny asked _

"_I don't know" And then Ziva left the Office as well as the building. _

_**-In Israel- **_

_Ziva entered Mossad headquarters and went straight into her fathers office, no one was at the desk. But Michael was sitting on the chair adjacent from it. _

"_Ziva you arrived" Michael Stated. _

"_Tell me what is going on." Ziva asked stern fully. _

"_Your father left 3 weeks ago today to Egypt to get some information." _

"_What kind?" _

"_We don't know, he said he would inform us when he returned. He took one agent with him, Michael" _

"_Michael, as in Michael Rivkin?" Ziva asked. _

"_Yes he, and the director left together. The plane you father took was found Bombed in Cairo. We have suspicion to believe your father is dead." He stated. _

_Ziva looked some what shocked "What does this have to do with me?" She asked. _

"_We need you to take over the directors position" He finally came to the point. _

"_Why me is their not a deputy director?" Ziva asked _

"_No, and you know the rules when there is no deputy director, the directors child must take over." _

"_That son of a B-"_

"_Ziva, you cant leave you are the director now" _

"_Do I have a choice?" _

"_No!" Michael said before he left "Good bye director David." _

_Ziva hated her father now more then ever before. She picked up her phone dialed Jenny's Number and explained everything. _

_End Flashback Mode_

Ziva heard the men's answer.

"Great, now I just found out from my contact that Michael Rivkin was killed." Ziva told them.

"What, he was killed how?" Nathan asked.

" By an axe to the skull so I was told." Ziva replied

"Not very professional" Adin stated.

"That's what I thought, but I am going to Washington D.C tonight" Ziva stated.

Just then Ziva's phone rang. As a habit she put it on speaker. "David, speaking" she answered.

"Ziva" A man Israeli accent shone through.

"Aba?" Ziva asked. Everyone in the room was silent and at attention.

"Ziva, you are alive." Eli stated with relief.

"Aba, they told me you were dead, where are you?!" Ziva asked.

"Washington D.C, But Ziva you must run. They killed Michael." Eli stated.

"I know, Aba, why must I run?"

"I don't have much time, They have me captured, but I was able to get away, but they are close behind me, Ziva they are coming to kill you next, Run" Eli stated before the line went dead.

"Eli, Eli!" Adin called over the phone.

Ziva was shocked. Kill her what for?.

"Ziva!" Kios called her and snapped her out of her thought.

"Yes" she said.

"We are coming with you to Washington with you tonight." He stated

Ziva got serious "forget tonight we are leaving Now!". She grabbed her phone and bag and exited her office, with the men behind her. She went up to her assistant Sarah.

"Sarah, I want you to transfer all my calls to my cell phone, understand?"

"Yes director, my I ask where you are going?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, America" Then left the building.

In the Limo, Adin asked "Why didn't you tell her where in America you were going?"

"Because, I feel the Mossad is apart of this" Ziva replied.

"Do you think its, Sarah?" Samuel asked.

"No, but I believe that they might harm her if they knew she knew where I would be." Ziva replied.

"What time do you think we will arrive at Washington?" Nathan asked

"We should arrive at the Jeffersonian around 4:00 in the after noon, tomorrow." Ziva stated.

"Wait the Museum" Kios asked.

"Yes".

**-Warehouse in Washington D.C-**

"You let the old man escape!" A man yelled.

"sorry sir" one man stated

"I don't want excuses!!!" he said as her shot the man in head

Every looked at him in fear as the shot man fell to the floor.

"I want results." He said. "Find him, Now!!!" He stated

Every one dispersed, in different directions. "Get rid of him" He commanded. Two men came and carried the body away. "You wont get away from me Eli". He said to him self.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Bones&NCIS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

_**Thanks for reading, How was it?, I made it longer just like you asked. **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 --- **_


	5. Ziva arrival and the 4 men team

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones or NCIS **

**A/N: my big sister made me write this, so for all those who like my other stories she is the reason why this was uploaded first. **

**Every Reviews leads to 10cents I will put aside to help Haiti, I'm not bribing just want to help :) help me out, to help them. **

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Bones&NCIS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

_Every one dispersed, in different directions. "Get rid of him" He commanded. Two men came and carried the body away. __"You wont get away from me Eli"__. He said to him self_.

_**()() Chapter 5 ()() **_

Eli was currently in a motel, he snuck in and picked the lock, even though he was director he was a Mossad Agent, once. No one knew his ware bouts or so he hoped, he also hoped that the warning he gave Ziva was enough to save her. He had to figure out who was trying to kill him and his family. Even if he died in the end, he had to protect them. As he thought about this he realized how much he lost and realized he could have changed so many things in order to make things different. He let his head hit the pillow and drifted to sleep, with a gun under his pillow.

**- -Ziva- -**

Ziva had just touched down in Washington. And was woken up from a very comfortable nap on her privet plane. So she was not in the best of Moods.

"So this is Washington?" Samuel asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied Simply

"So this is the Yanks capital" Officer Edwards stated. His British Accent coming out.

"And you like it here, because" Adin asked. "It smells so American."

"And what does Americans smell like, Adin?" Kios asked as they entered the Limo.

"I forgot you were part Yank" officer Edwards stated and smiled. "Adin you should not have said that aloud"

"Yes Adin what do Americans smell like?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"Well like you know, flowers and Food." Adin stated.

"What is wrong with that?, I am becoming a citizen in America Adin." Ziva stated. Then looked over to her Limo, Driver "Jonah can you stop at the Starbucks past the next light."

"Yes Director" He replied.

"oh now you've done it Adin." Samuel Joked.

"Zivi, America really?" Adin asked.

"Yes America" Ziva stated as she exited the Limo to enter the Coffee shop. They exited the car with her but Nathan stayed in the car because he got a call form his wife.

Adin put his hand on the small of her back "Ziva don't you love the air of Israel?"

"you mean of Gun powder and Dust" Ziva joked.

"Ouch Zivi, I love you but that hurt." Adin stated.

Ziva laughed. As she walked up to the Counter.

"Ziva!" The Cashier called her.

"Hello Eric, can I get the usual" Ziva replied

"Sure no problem, I haven't see you in a while how have you been?" He asked

"Fine, just overwhelmed" Ziva spoke truthfully.

"Well I hope you feel better, by the way Tony was looking for you this morning?" Ziva shot her head up. "Tony, he is back?"

"Yeah, he was looking for you."

"Thank you" She said as he handed her, her coffee. She paid said "Bye" and walked way.

"Ziva who is Tony?" Samuel asked.

"My partner" Ziva replied with a smile. As they entered the Limo once again.

"Who is?" Nathaniel asked.

"Tony" Kios stated

"Tony who" Nathaniel asked.

"We don't know" Adin asked a hint of Jealousy in his smooth voice.

"So where to now director?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well Officer Edward we are already here" Ziva replied as she exited the car.

Before the rest were able exit the as well she was already in the building.

**- -Jeffersonian- -**

Both teams were looking at the body to find any new information. This case was extremely difficult because any information that could be acquired about the victim such as date of Birth, and basic information. Was blocked because it was Classified. Booth was pissed off that his investigation, no correction NCIS and FBI's investigation was being hindered by Confidentiality.

"Booth, I found cause of death" Cam stated.

"So did I" Brennan replied.

"ok what is it Cam, go first. "It was a substantial amount of Heroine in his blood stream that killed him."

"how much?" Jenny asked

"56mg" Cam stated.

"Well it was an axe to the head as well four gun shots wounds to the heart." Brennan stated.

"Which one is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Neither" a voice said

They looked at where the voice came from a women stood there tanned skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was straightened and hung down her shoulders, Dolce and Gabana sunglasses nestled on top of her head. She wore a black suit with a pencil line skirt and a red belt that wrapped around her small waist and a Rolex watch around her wrist. On her feet red stilettos. A squeal erupted as Abby saw her.

"Ziva!" She screamed

The woman smiled and replied "Abby"

The NCIS team exited the platform to greet her.

McGee hugged he as soon as Abby let go "Ziva how are you?"

"Better" she replied.

The men on the Jeffersonian team noticed the Accent almost immediately "Dude she is exotic" Hodgins stated to booth

"Yeah, I noticed" Booth said as he took in the women features.

"Ziver we missed you around her" Gibbs smiled

The Jeffersonian was confused.

"Wait did Agent Gibbs just smile" Brennan asked

"Yep" Cam stated

"Wow I love her shoes" Angela stated.

They all went down from the platform to greet her.

Just them Tony arrived. "Sweet Cheeks" Tony said as he lifted her feet. Ashe hugged her "I missed you so much" Tony stated.

"My little hairy butt, if you don't put me down I will spill my hot coffee all over your head" Ziva stated.

He placed her down slowly.

"I like the nicknames" Angela said as she approached her "I'm Angela Montenegro I do facial reconstruction "

"Nice to meet I am Ziva David"

"That is a Nice name I am Dr. Camille Saroyan, I run the forensics department."

"Nice To meet you as well" Ziva replied as she shook her hand

"What does Ziva mean" Hodgins asked "I am Dr. Jack Hodgins, I am an entomologist"

"That means he works with Dirt, Slime and Bugs" Booth interjected as he shook her hand

"FBI special Agent Seeley Booth" He introduced

"What wrong with Working with dirt slime and Bugs, its fun to get you hand dirty once in a while" She stated to Hodgins "And to answer your previous question, my name means splendid"

"A wonderful name for a beautiful women" Booth smiled

"Agent Booth are you flirting with me?" Ziva asked.

Tony darted his eyes to Booth.

"That depends is it working?"

Ziva looked at him and smiled. She was about to reply when Brennan introduced her self, cutting into the conversation. "I am Dr Temperance Brennan Famous Anthropologist"

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan" Ziva replied.

"Ziva considering the current situation I thought All over Mossad would be escorting you. But you are alone I am surprised." Jenny stated

"Well I am not necessarily alone…" Ziva stated

Just as she finished that sentence a group of men walked into the door.

"Wow, this is a nice place" On man said with Blonde hair and smokey grey eyes with a noticeable English accent.

"But smaller then the David manor" Another said with curly brown hair and Hazel eyes.

"Where is she, is she alright, she is not hurt right?" Another said in an almost panic voice, his eyes were a sky blue and had pitch black hair with caught Abby's attention.

"calm down, she is completely fine, she is the best of us" the other replied dark brown hair with grass green eyes.

All wearing something similar but completely different.

"Oh" Angela said mouth Hang open.

"My" Brennan stated she was happy with the men that entered.

"God" Cam stated she wanted to their names.

Just then the grey eyed man spoke. "Director" with a smile.

"Hello officer Edwards." Ziva replied. Gibbs looked at her extremely confused

"Ziva, My Dear" the blue eyed man spoke next.

"yes Adin my Darling" Ziva replied with a face of innocence before drinking some of her coffee.

"Don't scare me like that I thought something happened to you." The mans said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes Ziva he was about to have a heart attack and die" the green eyed man stated with a laugh.

"you are so Dramatic" she replied to the man gripping her waist.

"Only because you hold the most special part of my hear, my love" He replied as he kissed her cheek.

"by the time this is over she I going to have your germs Adin" The hazel eyed man stated

Ziva could not help but laugh, Tony was surprised she was so open with these men, but he did not really approve of this Adin guy.

"If I weren't celibate I would jump them right here, right now" Angela stated.

"I would love to tag team" Camille replied.

"They are really attractive" Brennan stated

"Exactly, I fell like I've died and went to sexy man heaven" Angela stated.

"I don't think that there is a… oh you were not serious you were being metaphoric" Brennan realized.

"Bingo sweetie" Angela replied

"Hello Jennifer" the grey eyed man spoke

"Hello Nathan how's the family" she asked

"Fantastic Elizabeth asked about you"

"How did she enjoy her pregnancy?" Jenny asked.

"She hated it, but we have a daughter now."

"What her name?"

"Victoria"

"What a lovely name" Jenny cooned

"Aheeem" Gibbs cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Are you going to introduce us, Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"Hello I am is Nathaniel Edwards, Mossad officer, Computer engineer, and bomb station operator." The grey eyed man spoke.

The green eyed man spoke next "I am Isaakios Tzefanyahu Mossad Officer with Combat platoon 3, but you can call me Isa only the Ziva calls me Kios." He emphasized

"My name is Samuel Mason, Mossad officer in tactical missions unit 5" the hazel eyed man stated.

Then man with his arm snaked around Ziva's waist spoke next. "Hello my name is Adin David; I am with the Kiddon unit in Mossad."

"David, so you and Ziva are related" Tony asked, he felt the uneasiness in his heart melt away.

"No, we are in no relation, David is a very common name" Adin replied.

Tony felt the uneasiness return.

"I am Special Agent Tony DiNozzo" Tony introduced.

Adin Looked at his friend back at Tony then to Ziva. He stated in Hebrew "Ziva you are having me compete with him? Sweet heart just marry me now clearly no contest"

She replied in the same language "I don't know, you both are fairly good looking" Ziva laughed

Adin looked at her shocked.

After everyone introduced them selves and Ziva got right down to business. "There is something I want to tell you all. Is their some where we can talk in privet?"

"Yes, you can use my office" Angela stated as she pointed to it.

Ziva started to walk when she stopped. "Are the rest of you not coming" Referring to the Squint squad and booth. "This is something you all want to hear."

"Oh helping the Mossad I feel like it's my birthday" Hodgins stated as he and the others followed.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Bones&NCIS]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**It is kinda long and drab but review anyway. **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


End file.
